transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fortress Maximus' Reviews
'Fortress Maximus' Reviews' 'Feb 13, 2011' 001 You take your responsibilities as a player and a staff member very seriously. While I may not have heeded all of your advice, especially at the time, I should. You promote the game and make a positive impact on it, and its player base, helping others to become better than they were before. What more can one ask of a player, or a staff member. Everybody can change for the better, the only thing that limits them is whether or not they want to change for the better or not. My memories aren't as good as it used to be, but I know that if you are indeed able to look up and take into consideration other people's well intentioned advices, then step by step you'll become a better player and enjoy the rewards of being an outstanding player. I hope you enjoy your time here on 2k5, and keep an eye out for new players to bring into the MUSH. 002 Fortress has done a great job in his position as TP's Walking Brick. Seems like he's taken the opportunity to help players when he can, plus he's also run TP's like the one this past Saturday. If you ask me, that's taking care of your duties. Hopefully we can see more fun in the future with the help of Fortress. Later! Thank you very much for the compliments. ''' 003 FM led some pretty kickass TPs, and I've got to say, while I was sceptical, the objective-based RP idea seems pretty kickass so far '''These TPs that were ran around that time were basically test bed TPs to test our theories of mine. Some worked. Some didn't. I learned a few unexpected things. Expect to see me implement what I've learned in a larger TP that I'm currently putting together during my free time. 004 Great job keeping the place active and alive, it wouldn't survive without you. Keep up the great work! Unfortunately times has changed and my business requires that I put more attention to it. Seeing this comment though reminded me of how much time I had invested in this place before in the past. When things stabilize on my end I hope to resume my former level of activeness. 005 Keep up the great work. Am really enjoying the sense that there is a bigger universe with the TP's you have been running as opposed to a one shot of randomness. Helps paint a bigger picture of the struggle going on. The inclusion of combat objects is also very cool as they bring the environment into play a bit that is a nice change from the back and forth blasting with standard attacks. Expect to see more objects that makes use of the more oft-neglected abilities like CONSTRUCTION in the future. 'April 17, 2011' 001 Fort Max is a great guy and TP staffer. I do worry about his drive though, it appears that in the face of Grimlock's move to wherever and Jude leaving, he's been really grinding to the bone. So I understand if he needs some breaks to prevent burnout, and it's nice he has two new Facheads to help carry the burden, now if only other EFCs would start generating scenes. Good luck FM! My business IRL has been sucking away most of my time and energy, but life is about rolling with the punches. While I can't pump up the quantity of TPs as I did in the past, I will make up for it in quality. Most of my TPs nowadays take place in custom built rooms with objects and often contains open ended storylines for players to pursue. Hopefully the playerbase will enjoy it and accept it as compensation. 002 Fort Max=Fort has done a good job of balancing a tough RL with interactions on the game. During our period of being basically without facheads, he essentially held the fort -- no pun intended -- and did a good job of it. Now, perhaps he can take a well deserved break. I also find him level headed in dealing with some seriously trying situations and people. Fort, in short, is good people. I wish I could've done more during those times, but thank you for your compliment. 003 Solid work on TPstaff. I liked your 'moral grey area' TP and I also like the way you've used a lot of combat objects. My only criticism would be that you kind of keep Fort Max out of things, when I don't think it's really necessary. There seem to be plenty of 'big guns' on the Decepticon side ready to come into a scene, sometimes alts of people who are in the scene but use someone else because there's not enough power on the Autobot side. And for non-fighty scenes this goes double, it would be nice to see Fort Max and have a legitimate leader on the Bot side rather than a bunch of low-ranking people having to take charge. One other suggestion I had was to bring back the old Capture Points system, that was a great equalizer in battles during the Cybertron Risk TP from last year. Suddenly having one ultra-powerful person wasn't enough to guarantee one side or the other would win, or at least that's how it felt to me. But despite all of this, I really do like the job you've done and I appreciate the work and effort on your part! I had used capture points during the Serao IV TP. I think it has potential as well and I'm willing to invest in the time to set it up accordingly so players can enjoy a versatile system that Todd had built for us. I'll fit the system into more future TPs, especially now that I know that there are people out there who also sees the potential that this thing can offer as I have. As for keeping Fortress Maximus out of things. This is a result of personal style. I constantly think about how I can put players into the spotlight so they can have their chance to shine and take charge while I weave things together in the background and perhaps one day they will have enough confidence to also start scenes of their own. The key that I hope every player eventually will realize is that a scene doesn't have to be a masterpiece, you just need to offer your fellow players something to do. However I hear your request. I'll start crafting some more TPs where Fortress Maximus stands out more along with what I am currently doing right now. Category:Reviews